


Hoy es viernes (Stony)

by Andreetaag



Series: Pequeños fragmentos de Steve & Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha things everyone is an idiot, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, especially Clint
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: En el que Tony le pide matrimonio a Steve, pero en realidad lo hace Clint.Solo un poco de pelusa agradable.





	Hoy es viernes (Stony)

La noche había sido un desastre de pesadillas y poco sueño. Había aplazado su carrera matutina por el cansancio.

Cuando por fin decidió levantarse, se dirigió a la cocina y simplemente se dejó caer en el primer taburete vacío que vio.

Clint lo miró con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Steve le devolvió la mirada con un bostezo.

“Así que… supongo que la cena habrá ido bien, ¿eh?” preguntó dejando una taza de café delante del rubio.

Antes de poder decir nada, Clint continuó.

“¡Ahora tendremos que preparar un montón de cosas! ¿Ya habéis decidido la fecha?” preguntó con emoción dejando caer sus brazos sobre la mesa esperando una respuesta.

Steve no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando. Natasha miró al arquero con una ceja alzada y luego dio un trago a su café.

“Clint” llamó la pelirroja.

“Tienes razón, Nat. Demasiado pronto” dijo con tristeza y luego se volteó de nuevo al rubio “no te preocupes, Cap. Tenéis mucho tiempo para decidir eso. Creo que otoño es lo mejor, pero quien soy yo para decidirlo, ¿verdad?”.

Steve, prácticamente dormido todavía y con los sentidos completamente apagados solo podía mirar la emoción que Clint irradiaba. Volteó su mirada al reloj colgado en la pared y suspiró con cansancio. Las ocho de la mañana. Definitivamente era demasiado pronto para esto.

“¿Sabes?” continuó Clint dando un par de pasos por la cocina hasta la nevera “¡todavía no me creo que Tony te haya pedido matrimonio!” dijo antes de dar un trago a un brick de zumo.

Steve despertó de inmediato en ese momento y abrió los ojos por completo.

Natasha los miró a ambos entendiendo la situación y suspiró con estío. Estúpido Clint.

“¿Qué?”.

“¡El anillo! Muéstramelo, Cap” Clint saltó de su sitio sin inmutarse del desconcierto pintado en la cara de Steve.

Clint se acercó al rubio y tomó su mano derecha, la inspeccionó unos segundos antes de soltarla y coger la otra mano para quedarse completamente quieto.

Steve ni siquiera se inmuto, su cabeza solo decía _¡todavía no me creo que Tony te haya pedido matrimonio! ¡todavía no me creo que Tony te haya pedido matrimonio! ¡todavía no me creo que Tony te haya pedido matrimonio!_

Definitivamente Tony no le había pedido matrimonio.

“No hay anillo” dijo el arquero con confusión.

“No” Steve respondió por acto reflejo. Y luego, “¡oh, Dios mío!”.

“Pe- pero Tony me dijo que te lo pediría el viernes con una cena” explicó con indignación.

Natasha, que desde hacía varios minutos no había dicho nada más miró a Clint con la furia gravada en su mirada.

“Clint” lo llamó, “hoy es viernes”.

La mandíbula de Clint cayó al piso en menos de dos segundos. Miró a Natasha horrorizado, luego miró a Steve horrorizado y gimió.

“La cena es hoy” dijo Steve “oh Dios. Tony me va a pedir matrimonio”.

Clint ahogó una lista de maldiciones en su boca.

“Tony me va a matar”.

“Tony te va a matar” sentenció la pelirroja con una sonrisa demasiado grande para la situación. “Y luego lo haré yo”.

“¡Cap!¡Cap! No puedes decirle que te lo he dicho” pidió.

“No me lo puedo creer, Jesucristo. ¡Pensaba que Tony no quería casarse!” gritó Steve.

“¡Chicos!” Nat gritó, su voz sonando más fuerte que todos los _oh Dios_ y _Tony me va a matar_ de la cocina. “Calmaos, por favor”.

Steve y Clint se pararon completamente en su sitio sin apenas respirar. Natasha sonrió con suficiencia.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Tony, completamente radiante entró en la cocina. Se notaba que se acababa de despertar, con todo su pelo revuelto mirando a todos lados y sus ojos todavía un poco cerrados del sueño.

“¡Buenos días!” cantó y se dirigió a Steve para darle un beso. Steve estaba completamente paralizado, su mente en un bucle infinito de _Tony me va a pedir matrimonio._

El moreno pareció notar que su novio no se encontraba demasiado bien porque se giró para buscar a Clint, completamente erguido a unos pocos metros de él y con el terror en su rostro. Luego, buscó la mirada de Natasha para encontrarla sonriendo.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, buscando alguna pista hasta que cansado pasó una mano por su rostro y suspiró.

“Bien. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?” preguntó a nadie en particular. Cuando ninguno de los tres se movió, Tony se giró a su novio y levantó una ceja.

“Yo- yo no-” tartamudeó.

Tony entonces se giró para mirar a Clint.

“¡Steve, por favor!” volvió a pedir el arquero juntando sus palmas en un rezo de movimientos demasiado bruscos.

Finalmente, Natasha dejó su taza sobre la barra con demasiado cuidado.

“Clint pensaba que vuestra cena había sido ayer” explicó. La cara de Tony cambió de inmediato y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los abrió, unos segundos más tarde, fulminó a Clint con la mirada.

“¡Lo siento, Tony!”.

Steve a su lado apenas se había movido. Tony debió notar el comportamiento del rubio y su humor se cayó por completo.

Con una última mirada general y un “fuera, por favor” Steve y Tony se quedaron solos en la cocina.

“Lo siento” dijo Tony.

“¿Por qué?”.

“Dios tu cara, Steve. Lo siento. Pensé que querrías... Solo- Solo… olvídalo ¿vale? No pasa nada si no te quieres casar” Tony graznó con prisa, el dolor en cada palabra.

Steve reaccionó en ese momento porque _eso_ no era lo que él pensaba. Él quería casarse con Tony.

“Tony” empezó a hablar, pero el genio lo cortó con un gesto de sus manos.

“Por favor, Steve, olvídalo. Tengo trabajo que hacer” habló empezando a irse.

“No” Steve dijo. Y vale, probablemente no había sido la mejor elección de palabras porque Tony lo miró con demasiada tristeza. “Quiero decir, que no te vayas. Tony, ¡por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo!” gritó levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al moreno.

“No tienes qu-”.

“Tony, por el amor de Dios. ¡Solo estaba sorprendido!” explicó Steve rodeando con sus brazos a Tony y dejando que el genio enterrara su cara en su cuello. Steve lo abrazó más fuerte.

“Entonces,” Tony dijo, con la cara enterrada todavía en el cuerpo de Steve “¿quieres casarte conmigo?”.

Steve lo cogió de los hombros para separarlo y darle un beso en los labios y una sonrisa gigante.

“No hay nada que querría más” respondió.

Tony cambió entonces su expresión “no tengo aquí el anillo” dijo.

Steve iba a decir que no importaba, pero un segundo antes de empezar a hablar, Natasha arrastró su cuerpo dentro de la cocina de nuevo y dejó en las manos de Tony una pequeña caja negra y aterciopelada.

Tony la miró boquiabierto. “Estaba en mi cajón de calcetines”.

Natasha solo levantó los hombros sin mirar atrás antes de volver a salir de la cocina.

Tony se volteó de nuevo a Steve con una sonrisa y abrió la cajita para sacar el anillo. A Steve se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio el pequeño _te amo_ grabado en la parte interna.

“También te amo” dijo Steve cuando tuvo el anillo en su dedo. Tony lo besó entonces, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello para aferrarse más a su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, Tony rodó los ojos con diversión y gritó “¡ya podéis entrar”.

Natasha, Clint y unos añadidos Sam y Thor se colaron en la cocina sentándose alrededor de la mesa.

“¡Felicitaciones por sus nupcias, amigos!” Thor expresó con intensidad.

Después de un rato de risas e intercambio de ideas, Tony se acercó a Natasha.

“Eres mi dama de honor junto con Pepper, Nat”.

“Gracias, Tony” respondió con un leve abrazo.

“¡Tenemos que preparar los discursos!” Clint gritó emocionado.

“Legolas,” Tony llamó con lentitud, arrastrando el nombre en sus labios, “no estás invitado”.

Clint hizo un puchero mientras enterraba su cara en la mesa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Agradezco todos vuestros kudos!  
> Un beso, Andreetaag.


End file.
